Eleven Seconds
by Platinumsabr
Summary: How Chapter 239 should have been. One question is asked in ignorance and hatred, and it results in something she hadn't expected, something she hadn't dared hope for. A promise. Rated M for Lemon!


**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies. I don't own Bleach, and I don't make any money from writing this story.

**WARNING: This story has LEMON; for the most part it centers around it. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THAT OFFENDS YOU IN ANY WAY.**

…………………

**Eleven Seconds 'Till The End Of The World**

"Just what exactly am I to you!?"

The words the young woman had yelled in desperation stung Ichigo Kurosaki's ears and burned his heart, even though the pain of getting punched into a window should have been foremost on his mind. That question, that single, desperate, query had done what he had thought was impossible: it had caused a crack in his iron-clad resolve. That crack grew, spider-webbed its way across that wall in his heart in mere seconds. When she slumped into his friend's arms, unable to even stand anymore, that crack ultimately brought his resolve to its end.

What was worse, it replaced it.

His heart was heavy in his chest as he rose to his feet, unmindful of the glass around his feet or the blood on his hand. Wordlessly he walked over to a stunned Keigo and gently pulled her into his arms, the girl who had first beat him at karate, the tomboy who had been with him for the better part of his life, the young woman who had seen him at his best and at his worst.

Tatsuki.

She was too exhausted, too overcome with grief and anxiety to even fight against him while he carried her like a bride, suspended like a child in his strong arms away from the school without a word to anyone else. Even with the gravity of the situation, he couldn't help but notice her warmth, her strength, the muscles she had spent endless hours toning to perfection to fight against anything that threatened her or her friends. She looked so weak now, so fragile. He could see the marks under her eyes, obviously from searching for Orihime all night long.

"_Just what exactly am I to you!?"_

He winced again. Those words kept biting him, stabbing him right through the stone he had put around his heart to the vulnerable core beneath. She was still crying, sobbing, clearly unaware of the world around her or the man carrying her. It was only natural she break down, every human had a breaking point, and just like the fighter she was, she had fought against it right to the bitter end.

He knew the way to her house, he had known it for a long time, and just like he knew the path, he also knew where the spare key was hidden. It wasn't easy getting it with Tatsuki in his arms, but he managed somehow, and entered her house to where he knew her bedroom to be.

He didn't want to let her go. It was the last thing he wanted to do. He couldn't stand seeing the pain she was in because of Orihime's disappearance, it just made his heart all the heavier. Orihime had disappeared because of his own ineptitude, and hurt the last person in the world he wanted to hurt. Just like his transformation, the time he could spend with her was all too short now, but he had to do it, he knew he had to. That question kept pounding at his conscience, pounding at his heart, pounding at his soul. He couldn't leave, not without answering that question first.

Reluctantly, he set her down on her bed softly before walking over to draw the blinds of her window shut. The afternoon light hurt his eyes, and he knew it would hurt her swollen eyes even more. Silently he pulled a chair over and sat down beside the bed, all he could do was wait until she was ready.

………………….

She didn't know where she was anymore, she didn't know what was what anymore, but the one thing she did know was that she had felt safe in the arms that had carried her here. It was a broad chest and muscular arms that had secured her, a heady scent and unknowable power radiating from that body.

She was weak. She knew she was weak. As strong as she knew she was, she couldn't take it anymore, she had broken down, she had punched her best friend. She loved Orihime like the sister she never had, and she knew if there was one person she could rely on it would be him. And with no emotion whatsoever he had told her it was none of her business.

All of her guilt, all of her anxiety, fear, and pain had burst forth like a raging wildfire. Her hand had struck out before she knew what she was doing, and her mouth soon followed. They were the words of a broken heart, an empty heart, no longer knowing where to go or how to protect anything anymore.

And yet in those moments afterwards, her small female body had been picked up like it weighed nothing at all and carried away. She knew she was crying, she was overwhelmed by everything and she simply couldn't fight any longer. She wanted someone, _anyone_ to tell her it was going to be alright, that it was all just a nightmare and her two best friends hadn't either disappeared or shunned her.

To her surprise it was a familiar ceiling she found herself looking up to when she reopened her eyes. The sunlight was fading through the blinds of her room and she rubbed her face tiredly. When she sat up and looked over she froze.

He was there, sitting right next to her with one of the most haunted expressions she had ever seen on a human face.

"W-Why are you here?" She asked hoarsely, her throat parched from crying.

No sound came from him as he stood up and made the short trek to her bed before sitting down beside her, closer than he had ever been since their time together as children. His amber eyes bored into her, and she noticed that like her, his eyes looked just as tired, if not extremely beautiful.

Her heart constricted painfully at that.

"_Just what exactly am I to you!?"_

Those words had a reason behind them, a reason almost as painful as her original question to him. The feelings had come out of nowhere really, growing without her consent the longer they stayed together. She even tried to encourage Orihime after this fact, and it had hurt then too to her utmost horror. She wanted Orihime to be happy, really she did, but why, _why_ couldn't it have been anyone else? Why him? Why did it have to be _him_?

_She_ was the one who had noticed him first. _She_ was the one that knew the smiling boy behind the scowling teen. _She_ was the one who knew the doting brother behind the fierce fighter, and the loving man beneath the cold exterior. He should have been hers, but why, when the girl who meant as much to her as her own life had gone missing, did she find herself thinking about that?

"You asked me a question," he replied bluntly, more gentle than she had ever heard his voice previously.

Her heart started making strange sounds in her chest. She had never heard him use that tone before, ever. What was going on? Still, her expression hardened. The last question she had uttered was the truest feelings of her heart, Orihime included. "I guess I did," she muttered icily.

She was completely unprepared when he leaned over to her and before she knew what was happening one of his strong hands had maneuvered its way behind her neck and pulled her head to meet his. His lips were softer than she expected, yet just as forceful as she knew him to be. Heat flashed through her body, tightening her skin and sending moisture to her virgin womanhood completely of its own accord. She couldn't deny him, she was almost too surprised to even register what was happening to her, but her heart knew, and her heart rejoiced. She didn't know how long they stayed like that, but it was too short in her mind.

When he pulled away she was left wide-eyed and breathless. "Wh-Wha…?"

His eyes, those magnificent amber eyes that showed so much of his hidden emotions, were both hard and soft at the same time, wordlessly conveying his seriousness about the love he had just shown. He had stolen her first kiss, but she would have given it to him anyway if he had simply asked. She didn't know whether to be mortified or flattered at that.

"I love you."

Those words caught her off-guard and threw the air from her lungs like she had been punched in the gut. Her once tired body was buzzing with adrenaline, unknowing of what to do at all in this kind of situation. She was still aroused, and getting more along by the minute even though her brain was on the verge of overload from the amount of thoughts she had running through her head. She didn't know what he was doing to her. She was so out of it from his confession she didn't even resist when he reached over and pulled her to him, causing her to straddle his lap and look directly into his eyes.

"I love you. That's exactly what you are to me. I don't want you getting hurt, and I'm more scared than ever that that's what's going to happen. That black kimono puts me in a world that's not like this one, one way more dangerous. There's a war coming there, and I can only pray that you don't get sucked into it. God, I shouldn't even be here, but I can't go, not without telling you this first!" He stopped for just a moment, to regain his composure. "I love you, Tatsuki Arisawa."

Her throat closed up. She didn't know what to say, or what to do. Some small part of her was sorry that Orihime's chance with Ichigo was now nothing but a pipe-dream, but every other part of her being was filling with pride, with warmth. He loved her. He loved _her!_ Not Rukia, not Orihime. _Her!_ She could feel her panties start sticking to her sex, and the heat of her body was making her clothes far more constricting than what she remembered them to be.

He shocked her yet again when he put his forehead on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her athletic body, like the weight of the world had become too much for his tired shoulders. "I shouldn't be here, I know I shouldn't. I wanted you to hate me, I wanted everyone to hate me so I could leave without worrying about what you thought of me, but you had to ask that one question, didn't you?" He rasped out, and hesitantly she put her arms around him too. She had thought she was in pain, but she was quickly realizing it was nothing compared to what he had been going through.

"I…I won't leave you, Ichigo. I won't hate you, not ever."

He barked a laugh at that. "But you _should!_ I was the one that got her involved in all this!"

Tatsuki wrenched his face up to meet her suddenly hard one. "But you're also the one that's going to save her, right?" It wasn't an accusation, or even an expectation, it was simply what she knew he would do. If Orihime really was in trouble, than he was the one person she could count on to save her if she couldn't.

He stopped at that, seemingly amazed at her evaluation, before pulling her closer and causing her to stiffen when she realized she was sitting right on top of his crotch, and right then she was very, _very_ wet, despite the situation. If anything, it was _because_ of the situation. Being a tomboy didn't change the fact that she was still very much a woman.

Her hands trembled as she reached forward again, this time to cup his face forward to look at her. He could feel the vibrations of her fingers, and with one of his large hands he encompassed her smaller one. Just like their kiss, Tatsuki found warmth shooting up her body from her hand as he held it against his face and looked at her soothingly. Gathering her courage, and willing her voice not to crack, she said, "And…and don't say you shouldn't be here. Right now this is…where I want you to be the most…"

His eyes were wide as they took in her face, flushed an endearing crimson as she fought between looking at him and looking anywhere else. "Tatsuki…"

She was shivering, fighting against her boyish pride to her feminine feelings beneath. She bit her lip. "I guess what I'm…trying to say is…is…I… I love you too…" Where that love had started she had no idea, it had simply evolved over their time together and formed in her heart before she could even do anything about it. It was infuriating, and yet at the same time it was comforting. Most of all, it was amazing, because that love had never expected for its feelings to be returned. She wanted to cry again, but this time they were tears of joy.

Words couldn't express what he wanted to say right then, so he went with his usual course of action, and that was of course, that actions speak louder than words. He tugged her blushing face towards him and she was much more prepared to accept this kiss than the first. It wasn't the most finessed thing in the world, but that didn't matter to either of them, because at that moment it had the one thing every love needed. Passion. They both had the indescribable urge to be together, and that was what made any comparisons impossible.

The heat was growing within her, pulsating to the beat of her undulating heart. Her blood was like frozen fire in her veins, tightening her skin and heating it at the same time. She had dealt with arousal before, but never from something like this, and as their tongues tangled and they lost themselves further into each other, Tatsuki noticed that she wasn't the only one losing control of her body.

A hard tent had formed beneath her, pressing up against her soaked underwear, and while there was some part of her that was bothered by that, her feminine instincts had long taken over and said that was something brought on by _her_. Ichigo was squirming now, clearly unnerved by the fact that there was no doubt she was feeling what had happened to his body. He had never been in this kind of situation before, but to his surprise Tatsuki didn't instantly push him away and scream, no, she did the opposite, and drew him closer while rubbing her wet, panty-clad core over his clothed erection.

Lightning bolted through him and he tensed against her while smothering a groan in their kiss. Fighting against his raging hormones and all of his testosterone that told him to take her right there, he had to be sure. He pushed her away from himself grudgingly, and from the look on her face she hadn't been expecting that any more than he had wanted to do it. Her eyes, _her eyes_, they were locked on to him, lust and love burning into a magnificent glaze on her intense irises. "Tatsuki…" he breathed gravelly, "is this what you want? Any more and I won't be able to stop."

She knew he wasn't joking, she could see the fire in his eyes just like she could feel it in her blood, and she _had_ just pushed herself onto the one piece of male anatomy that tended to override all else. He was giving her the choice. "Do you promise…to come back to me?" It was sappy, even she knew that, but it was the only question that her heart wanted answered.

She watched as the strained look in his eyes melted into the molten amber, and was replaced by loving adoration. Her body felt hot under that gaze, and she squirmed uncomfortably, only to be so pleasurably reminded that they were still in a very compromising position. Her heart nearly burst when he ran a calloused hand down the side of her face and smiled softly, one of the first real smiles she had seen from him since their childhood. "There's not a battle large enough that can keep me away from you."

The small blush on her face turned into a full body blush, despite her tomboyish predisposition. "I-I-Idiot!"

He smiled again before he leaned forward to give her a chaste kiss. "A warrior's greatest motivation is the home to come back to. You have to stay safe."

She blushed again—something she had done more of in the past few minutes than she had in her entire life previously—and crossed her arms over her chest. "W-Who do you think I am!? You should be more worried about everyone else!"

Ichigo grinned and kissed her neck gently, which caused her to gasp and relax from her formerly tense position, falling right onto the flesh that was still rather hard under her. He gasped brokenly and she followed suit, unprepared for the torrent of sensations that had jolted through her from the severe contact with his engorged manhood.

His burning eyes caused her to gulp. "Can I take that as a yes?" He whispered dangerously.

Her stomach was filled with butterflies, but they were rapidly disintegrating in the fire that was taking over her body. "No," she replied smugly, extremely pleased at the way his confidence nearly shattered. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave a harsh grind of her pelvis against his again, trembling in delight from the stimuli that had once again proven breathtaking. "You can take that as a 'God, yes.'"

The look on his face turned predatory, but she was too hot and bothered to care. She wanted him, and she wanted him _now_.

Their lips were a blur, harsh motions that should have bruised the flesh only relaxed long enough to throw the latest article of clothing to the floor. It was a frenzy of teenage hormones, lust, and limbs as clothing was discarded unashamedly in the desperate attempt to get closer contact as soon as possible. Finally it came to the point where they had to part, because the removal was impossible in their position.

They panted against each other as they gazed in near feral lust at their partner, Tatsuki in her underwear and socks, and Ichigo in his pants. Still, she had enough wits about her to blush when she shuffled away to take off her socks and get up the nerve to take off her unmentionables.

Nerve she just couldn't find.

She was hot, and she really, really wanted it, she knew that, but fear kept her from taking off the rest of her clothes. Compared to the other girls in their class, even Chizuru of all people, she wasn't exactly the most feminine. That had never bothered her before, but here, now, in this situation, it seemed all too prominent. She was sitting away from him now, trying to will her trembling hands to move, when all of a sudden warm, hard arms had been wrapped around her from behind. She nearly jumped, but she knew who it was, she knew all too well who it was, that was the problem.

"What's wrong?" His voice was surprisingly soft and controlled, considering he had been on the verge of pure animal instinct just a few moments ago.

"I…I'm embarrassed…" she confessed finally, the heat of her skin not all from her arousal anymore.

He leaned into her back more, meshing more of his skin against hers, and causing her to blush even more as his absurdly chiseled arms kept their place around her. "Why?"

It was said so lovingly and plainly that she nearly choked on the air she was breathing. "B-Because…my b-breasts aren't that big…"

"They're perfect for you." No hesitation whatsoever.

"I-I've got muscles…"

"They complete you." Again, no hesitation, and the warmth of his voice, his breath in general against her skin was starting to get to her.

"I…I've never done this before."

"You think I have?" _That_ was said incredulously. She already knew the answer to that, even though she also knew—unlike him—that he could have pretty much any woman in school if he wanted. His scowl wasn't nearly as intimidating as he thought, not to the female population anyway. She almost groaned when his strong arms had been removed from her body, she didn't want him to let go. "Tatsuki, I want you to turn around and look at me."

She shook her head vigorously. Fighting she had no problem with, intimacy however, was quickly revealing itself to be her Achilles heel.

"Look at me." Her back froze. His tone was patient, but more authoritative than she had ever heard it before. It was an order this time, not a request. As much as she wanted to ignore him just to prove to her pride she wasn't being weak, she turned. He was off of the bed now, standing so he could be seen clearly in the dim light being let in through the cracks of the blinds. He was shirtless, as she was just noticing for the first time in a coherent state of mind, and with that knowledge her eyes traced over him hungrily, before stopping dead.

His chest looked like it had been carved from stone, hard muscles bulging against his skin like it couldn't contain their power, but more than that…stood out the scars. Both shoulders, the middle of his chest, right between his powerful abs, his side, and the worst one, the one that ran right across his waist from hip to hip. These weren't wounds inflicted by accident, they were wounds created from malice, from the intent to _kill_, and with _real_ weapons. Nothing else, not even her being hit by a car, had caused scarring like what she saw.

It was only when she finally came back to his eyes that she remembered to breathe. His eyes looked hurt, and she realized in that moment that that was exactly what she thought she would have looked like had she bared herself to him completely. He sat down beside her again, that patient look that she wasn't used to in his eyes again. "See?" he said sullenly. "I'm imperfect too. You aren't the only one afraid of reactions. But I love you." He leaned forward and kissed her again, and she couldn't remember when it was she had started crying again. A lack of pressure on her chest suddenly clued her to the fact that he had just unclasped her bra, and before she could respond it had fallen from her chest. Her hands shot up to cover herself, but his large hands caught her easily and prevented that. She squeezed her eyes shut as she turned away, knowing he had already seen her.

Gently, oh so gently, he pushed her to her back and crawled over her carefully until he was right over her trembling body. "When I say I love you, I mean all of you. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

He meant each and every word. When he had grabbed her arms it had been more out of instinct than anything else, but what he saw took his breath away. She was right, she did have muscles, but they were hidden beneath her ivory skin, taut for use at any opportunity. Her stomach was trim and fit, pronouncing her perfect, pert breasts. She had no need of a bra, he saw that now, not because they were too small, but because they were so perfect for her body that it didn't matter. They weren't as small as she thought either, if anything they were larger than what was proportional to her body, and he felt his arousal fire back through him, harder than ever before.

"You're beautiful Tatsuki. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

She was almost totally nude but for the plain white panties covering her most sacred area, and she looked so undeniably sexy that Ichigo wanted to take her right there, feelings be damned. Sadly, he just couldn't do that.

The sincerity of his voice caught her off guard, and when she looked up at him she couldn't see anything but truth and love radiating from his face. She smiled softly. Who knew Ichigo could be so understanding? She did, long before anyone else for that matter, it had just taken her a little while to remember.

Then he had moved down and kissed her collarbone, and she was also reminded of the heat that had been smoldering within her, not gone, but not all at the surface anymore. Now it was rapidly bubbling back. Her mind had zeroed in on the places he was kissing, shutting out everything but the cool, fiery trail he was leaving on her now hypersensitive skin. Her breathing was becoming ragged from the simple attentions he was paying her, and to her pride's chagrin she found she wanted more.

"You're perfect Tatsuki. Perfectly you. That's all I want."

The words made her heart swollen with pride and love, and she allowed herself to forget about everything else that had happened. Right now, she wanted to focus solely on him, on _them_. Her throat was dry, but the voice that came from it was happy. "I'm yours."

Damn if that seductive, possessive look that overtook his eyes wasn't the sexiest thing she had ever seen.

He took one of her hardening nipples into his hot mouth and Tatsuki gave a soundless scream as her back arched upwards into his mouth. He grinned into her breast at the promising response and then lavished the sensitive bud with his tongue, wanting to see, _feel_ more of the way she looked lost in pleasure. He switched to her ignored twin and watched as the same thing happened over again. He was new to this, but if the same reaction happened twice he knew he was on to something. Preferably her. He gently bit down on the pink peak as he massaged the one he had just come from and felt her body shudder beneath his while a moan so feminine, so desperate, so _pleased_ came from her throat he could hardly believe it had been her to have made that angelic sound.

Now that he had heard that, he wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

Tatsuki didn't know what was happening to her, well, she knew what was _happening_ to her, she just didn't understand why her body was reacting this way. It felt good, way, way too good. It was better than anything else she had ever experienced in her life, and because the feelings were coming so pleasurably from her chest she was having trouble breathing. She couldn't help but squirm and arch wantonly, wanting both more attention on her breasts and some attention period to her boiling sex. It felt like her womanhood was going to melt if it didn't get some attention soon, but it was such a blissful torture she couldn't even bring out the words to ask for it.

She didn't know how long they stayed like that, her mind was in a haze that no real thought could get through, but she could feel enough to recognize when he pulled away, and right after she felt the wet material of her panties being pulled from her limp body. A tiny part of her wanted to instantly shut her legs, embarrassed beyond all else that she was letting him see that part of her, but the rest of her was kept in power by his words. She knew he loved her, and now she knew she loved him too.

For a while nothing happened, and confused, Tatsuki opened her eyes to see Ichigo staring at her nude body in nothing short of admiration. "My God…" he whispered, "you're…amazing…"

She didn't like pubic hair, it was annoying since she had to be so flexible for karate and certain movements rubbed her the wrong way, so she had chosen to keep that area cleanly shaved. She liked the look in his eyes as he scanned over her, new emotions shown the longer he lingered. Loving, amazed, _hungry._ She loved that she was the one under his full attention.

Taking back her pride that had suffered a huge blow earlier, she decided she wasn't going to simply let him examine her anymore. She was going to_ show_ him where she needed him. She was too far gone to let something like embarrassment bother her anymore, and before his eyes she spread her legs to her sides, revealing her glistening slit to his hungry eyes. She grinned seductively—or at least what she hoped was seductively, she didn't have a lot of experience in the area—before noticing that he was still trapped inside his pants and boxers. That _had_ to be uncomfortable.

She willed her muscles to move and righted herself before crawling on all fours over to him. Before he could ask what she was doing she had taken control and captured his lips while her hands busied themselves undoing his belt and pants. He groaned into their kiss and though she was nervous, Tatsuki grinned.

"You did mine, let me do yours."

_God, Tatsuki is _not_ supposed to sound that sexy!_ Ichigo groaned again as his cock throbbed in his pants.

He stood off the bed and allowed her to pull down his pants and boxers in one pull, bringing her right to eye level with his pulsing manhood. Now Tatsuki had seen the male anatomy before in health class, but never fully erect, and never this size. She gulped. That was supposed to go _in_ her? To her surprise she found herself getting wetter at the thought.

He stepped out of the clothes she had pooled at his feet and she watched the hard flesh bounce as he did so. She couldn't stop her curiosity, he had made her feel wonderful simply by playing with her breasts, and what was in front of her was supposed to be the male's most sensitive erogenous zone. She reached out and grabbed it lightly in her thin hand and Ichigo gave a broken gasp in response, something she found she liked hearing. Confused, but not about to give up, she ran her hand down the rigid flesh and over the engorged head, where a clear liquid was now forming. She could see the muscles of his thighs tremble, and his breath came out in a short, one-breath pant.

"Does that feel good?"

He stared down at her with half-lidded eyes. "Very," he croaked.

She repeated what she had done before and the same response came, more liquid gathering at the head. Curiosity more than sexuality was guiding her now, and experimentally she leaned forward to lick the pre-cum off. The flesh was hot against her tongue, pulsing to the tune of his heart, and the taste wasn't as bad as she had feared from the stories she had heard from her classmates. His harsh gasp at her action was what gained most of her attention, and inwardly she grinned. He had had her squirming, and it looked like she had just found the way to make him do the same. However, by now her womanhood was crying out for him, and her juices were starting to run down her legs.

She couldn't let that stop her, because she knew how long he had put up with his pants when she was the one receiving all the pleasure. Hesitantly, she returned and gave another lick, eliciting another broken gasp. Feeling more powerful by the second, she took the whole head in her mouth and Ichigo's hand shot out to the frame of the bed, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to stay upright.

"Oh _god_."

She liked _that_ very much. She took him in as far as she could while swirling her tongue around the sensitive head and his knees nearly buckled again. She wanted that reaction again, and so she continued, surprising herself with both her enthusiasm and that she was actually getting more aroused from doing so. Satisfied with that, she stroked the saliva and pre-cum down the length of his shaft, making sure that she wasn't the only one ready for the main course. Ichigo's moans and curses were coming more frequently now, and she loved that.

"Tatsuki…stop…" She did, but that didn't stop her from looking up at him confusedly. "I won't be able to hold on much longer if you keep going. Lay down."

Shivers ran through her from his last order and she did as she was told, once again revealing all of herself to his appraisal. Ichigo stared. "You know…they say a woman in love glows. I'd never believed that until now." Tatsuki turned a very bright shade of red, even though she smiled brightly.

Her hips bucked violently when he stroked the length of her slit, testing her wetness. She nearly whimpered. The reactions that had had on her nerves were nothing like what he had spawned from her breasts. God she wanted _more_. "I think turnabout's fair play," he growled huskily, and before she could understand what he was implying, he had settled himself between her legs and given a long, soft lick to her outer folds.

She couldn't deny it, she screamed.

Ichigo's pride had just taken a huge boost, and so with more confidence this time he gave another lingering lick to her sex, harder this time. She shuddered around him and he could feel her legs trembling. To see Tatsuki Arisawa in this state from him, he was more aroused than ever. She tasted…different, but he almost swore she tasted like apple pie. What else could be so addicting other than drugs? He carefully pushed her folds apart and delved into her inner depths, earning him deeper, louder moans that pushed him to the limits of his self-control. He briefly remembered something he had read in a medical text once, and so he tried flicking his tongue under the roof of flesh he recognized at the top of her sex.

Her legs snapped around his head like a vice while a shrill cry forced itself out her arching body as she came violently, the river of sensation tearing through every nerve of her body before culminating at her womanhood and sending sparks to her eyes. She could still feel him, licking at her now supersensitive womanhood after orgasm, keeping the mist of pleasure over her body and mind before she slumped back against the bed in a boneless heap.

When she reopened her eyes she saw Ichigo poised above her, his strong arms placed on either side of her body as he rested between her legs. She knew what was coming, and after finding out what climax was all about, she was eagerly anticipating it.

"Are you ready?"

God she loved him, he wouldn't even do that much without permission after sending her to heaven once already. She smiled lovingly and opened her legs wider to accommodate him. "I'm ready."

"It's supposed to hurt."

She nodded understandingly. "I've dealt with worse. I love you, I'll be fine."

She watched his eyes deepen with emotion and before they knew it they were kissing again, then Ichigo had entered her in one quick thrust. Her eyes squinted closed harder than they already were and her arms clasped to his sides as she tried to ride out the pain and get used to his foreign size within her. It had hurt more than she had expected, but it didn't last as long either. She guessed it had something to do with the fact that she had just climaxed. They were no longer virgins.

"Are you okay?" she heard him ask, worry plain in his voice after seeing her face scrunch up in pain.

She relaxed as much as she could and gave an experimental roll of her hips into him, causing his large shaft to rub places she never knew she had. With a loud moan she arched into him again before eyeing him hungrily. "Oh yes," she replied heatedly. "I'm definitely okay."

He started moving then, and Tatsuki's world turned black and white.

She could feel him, deep within her, pushing against her inner muscles and stroking nerve after nerve that seemed directly connected to her vocal chords, because every time he moved she had to make noise. It was incredible, she could feel him, she could feel him feeling her, the way his muscles bunched and uncoiled to push into her, the sounds of his breathing as it became heavier and heavier, and the pulse of his heart as it resounded into her sex from his.

It felt like her body was literally on fire, and when he moved his head down to suck on one of her bouncing breasts her whole body seemed to scream in delight. Her tomboyish tendencies were the farthest thing from her mind, right then she was a woman, a woman being made love to by the man she loved. It couldn't be described accurately. Her nerves were constantly alight, even if they were merely waiting for him to plunge back into her. If it was merely sex she doubted it would feel this good. It wasn't sex, they were making love.

Ichigo couldn't believe how good it felt, how warm and tight she was around him as he thrust into her. He had tried to take it slow at first, but now with her trying desperately to meet his movements and increase the force behind their joining, he couldn't anymore. She was his now, and though he was dreading leaving her tonight, he knew it couldn't be avoided. She was his, and he was going to come back to her come hell or high water. The sounds she was making as they made love was unlike anything he had ever heard her make before, and they were causing him just as much pleasure as the constricting flesh of her sex, if not just from the confirmation that he was doing something right.

His body was going numb from pleasure, and he could tell she was getting close too. Her cries were getting louder, and if it was possible she was getting even tighter around him. He could feel it building, the long awaited crescendo to their symphony of love. "Tatsuki…I'm…!" Before his sentence had even been completed she had locked her ankles behind his waist and forced him inside of her further than he was already. He choked at the rush of sensation and gritted his teeth. "Tatsuki…!!" His voice was urgent, he knew he was close, and as far as he knew neither of them had protection.

"I don't care!" She yelled as their bodies continued thrusting against each other in abandon. "I want it!"

That was the last straw for him, and with a loud groan he came inside her. She reveled in the wet heat being released into her womb, and that was what set her off to her second orgasm of the night. With a strangled cry she tightened around him, trying to milk him for all he as worth as she climaxed, hugging his body to hers as the waves of bliss rolled over her.

She moaned as he pulled out of her and slumped over beside her, sweaty and flushed. "That was…incredible…" she sighed happily as she rolled into his side, not in the least bit caring that their fluids were leaking out of her. He opened his mouth to speak and she instantly covered his mouth with a finger. "Shhh, don't worry about that. My parents have had me on birth control since I hit puberty." She could see the relief in his eyes as he kissed her finger and moved it away with his hand.

"I want kids, but lets leave that until later, okay?" He said softly, and Tatsuki's skin turned red for an entirely different reason. Why did she have to love him so much?

She smiled happily. "Okay."

"I love you."

Again, she couldn't help but smile as she ran a hand down his sculpted chest. "I love you too."

And then he was on top of her again, and her body instantly tightened in anticipation. "I…have to leave soon. I _will_ get Orihime back." The truth of his words was in his eyes, and hers sparkled back up at him as she put a lithe hand on his cheek.

"I know you will. Right now is ours though, and I'll be waiting when you come back."

God how he loved this woman. "Right now is ours…" he repeated lovingly.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull herself up to his lips. "Right now is ours," she whispered as she relinquished herself to their renewed kiss.

And they were together until nightfall.

..........................

Now, as he stood facing Ulquiorra with Orihime right in his sight, Ichigo smiled.

"Don't worry Orihime. Tatsuki's waiting for us to get back."

And he raised his hand to his forehead.

He was going to make it back to her, he had promised her that.

…………………………..

The End

…………………………

**Author's Notes:** Personally, this is one of my favorite Oneshots that I've ever written. Again, this was written a while ago, but I decided I should post it on this site as well. I hope everyone enjoys it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Please don't forget to review!

I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
